


Ode to the Gingerbread

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holtcest, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, gingerbread, prompt, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 3: Tradition“Since when do you name gingerbread?”[This is a gift]





	Ode to the Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> This is a gift. I do not ship this myself, but I hope the ones who do can enjoy this.

“Be careful, you just made mr Jefferson lose a leg.”

 

“Since when is a man made of gingerbread dough called mr Jefferson?”

 

“Since you asked for it. Giving him a name after he was baked just seemed rude, he deserved one before that.”

 

“Matt, it’s just gingerbread.”

 

“They’re more than that Katie, trust me.”

 

Katie let out a laugh at the comment, before giving Matt a playful punch on the shoulder.

 

“Sure Matt, but we’ll still eat them.”

 

“Of course. It wouldn’t be a Christmas without gingerbread.”

 

Katie put another cutter into the gingerbread, putting her palm on it and pressed as hard as she could, and then took the gingerbread man and put it on the plate, already filled with countless of others. Matt did the same thing, the two of them repeating the motion over and over again, until the dough was just holes. Then, they rolled it into a ball, and then started from scratch, with a smaller piece of dough, and even more gingerbread men being cut out.

 

Making gingerbread men together had been a tradition in the Holt family for as long as the siblings could remember, and they wouldn’t change a thing. Every year, a few weeks before Christmas, Matt and Katie stopped with whatever they were doing, and just baked together for a few hours, just the two of them. It was relaxing, and they got to spend time side by side, talking, and occasionally feed each other with the leftover dough.

 

After years, nothing had changed, and why would they want it too?

 

This was the perfect Christmas tradition.

 

“Matt, Christmas with you is the best.”

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way. Now, please feed me some of the dough.”

 

“Never, that’s for me to it.”

 

“Okay, you just invited yourself to a flour war.”


End file.
